


A World Without Secrets

by j_a_is_fandom_trash



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, he deserves better, i love Owen a lot okay, its up to you, maybe it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_a_is_fandom_trash/pseuds/j_a_is_fandom_trash
Summary: Curt doesn't shoot Owen at the final showdown, they go back to the safehouse and just talk. They sort things out, things start to get back to the way they were before everything had happened. But Owen's late-night phone call might prove that things aren't quite as perfect as they seem.I'm bad at titles okay lmao
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A World Without Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another fic, this time with what is hopefully some halfway decent dialogue and not just dramatic character introspection lmao. Shout out to the Spies Discord for telling me to post this haha.  
> Feedback is always welcome! I hope you enjoy!  
> Stay safe loves <3

Curt had always been a heavy sleeper. Terrible in his line of work really but it was true. Owen used to joke that he’d sleep through any nuclear bombs so he didn’t have to worry about the war anyway. Very few things could rouse him in the middle of the night, so when he awoke one June morning to see it was still dark outside, he knew something was wrong.

Hearing Owen’s voice somewhere down the corridor, he crept out of bed, doing his best to tread quietly so he wouldn’t alert him to his presence. That was stupid, he was probably just getting a glass of water, he was being overly paranoid. That’s what he told himself as he walked down the corridor, as he stood outside the door to the living room and strained to hear what was being said. That’s what he told himself right up until he heard Owen’s mumbled “yes, Sir” and the click of the receiver. 

Owen didn’t move for a few moments and, despite all his instincts telling him to go in there and talk to him, he snuck back to bed. He, he needed to think about this, needed to rationalise it.  
He'd been worried for a while that Owen was acting kind of suspiciously, he'd just convinced himself that it was trauma. The longer they were together the more he noticed little details that struck him as.......off? He'd ask him about jobs he'd worked that Owen hadn't been on, wanting a strange amount of detail for what Curt had assumed was just light conversation. He asked him about different people at the agency, asked him about classified information. But...but he was just curious. O-Owen loved him, he, there was no way he was still working for them. Things were getting back to normal, right? 

Curt knew he had to confront Owen about it. It was probably nothing, he was tired, he probably misheard. Th...things were getting better. He decided to wake up early and make breakfast for the two of them that morning, a peace offering in case things did get a bit awkward. Owen, ever the early riser, caught him halfway through scrambling the eggs.

"Morning love, you're up early, special occasion?"

"What? Oh...no. I just um, figured I'd do breakfast or something you know?" As he was speaking Owen moved round to sit at the kitchen counter. He was giving him a look, a look he didn't like, one of suspicion and.......anger? The kind of look he used to use on missions when they were about to question someone, when he was trying to be intimidating. It worked. 

"Something on your mind dear?" The question itself was harmless enough but his tone was anything but inviting. He sounded cold, colder than he had since........since...... Something was wrong.

"Who were you on the phone to last night?" Despite his ever-increasing anxiety he tried to sound casual, after all, the conversation itself was nothing, Owen wasn't doing anything. He wasn't being hostile, he was just tired. This was fine, he'd explain it away easily and then everything could go back to normal. They'd be done before the toast popped.

"Were you, eavesdropping?" There it was, that subtle avoidance of the question Owen did so well, shifting the blame onto everybody else without confirming or denying anything, it was clever but it was dangerous. Curt was even more on edge than he had been before.

"No, I just, woke up and heard you on the phone is all."

"And what did you hear exactly?" Was, was Owen stepping towards him?

"Nothing! Nothing I don't know okay, Jesus."

Owen sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Fuck." He sighed again before simply turning  
and walking out of the room. 

"Wait. Owen, where are you going?" He followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall, through into the library at the back of the house. Well, it was a room with a bookcase but it was the closest thing either of them had gotten to a library in a long time so that's what they called it. It was where Owen went when he was upset, he could just sit in there for hours, getting lost in some book he’d probably read a hundred time at this point. Now he was pacing back and forth, looking more agitated than he’d seen him in a long time... He stepped towards him hesitantly. "Owe? What's wrong?”

Owen turned to him and he was shocked. He looked......terrified. There was a fear and sadness in his eyes that was much rawer than anything he’d seen from him in the past. A kind of emotional vulnerability he usually saved for late-night conversations when both were far too tired to try and keep up the pretence that they were ever okay. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly struggling. "I had to tell them."

"Hey, hey it's okay. What's going on?" He was trying to stay calm, but some pieces were starting click together and he was not enjoying the picture they were creating. He looked hesitant for a moment, Curt watched as his brain went through every possible scenario, trying to figure out which one would play to his advantage. There was a long pause before Owen did the thing he least expected: he burst into tears.

"I don't know how it happened. T-they called here, a few days after we arrived, I don't know how they got the number but they did, they called here and they were pissed. Pissed at me for not killing you, pissed at me for getting caught. I..I didn't know what to do. They're not good people, they, they hurt me, a lot and I knew they do the same thing again, I knew they'd make me hurt you again. I needed to prove that I was still worth something so, so I started telling them things. Any information I could get, anything they could use so they would just leave us alone. But, I don't think there's much else to tell them, and I don't know what to do."

Curt was shocked, shocked at the revelation, shocked at Owen's vulnerability, but mostly shocked at the fact that Owen would so bluntly tell him that he was stumped. His partner always had a plan, some witty retort or half thought out escape route for every situation. Owen didn't know what to do and that terrified him. He didn't know what to say so he just hugged him, holding him as close as he could as he shook and sobbed in his arms. His head was screaming at him to do something but he didn't know what, so he just, sat doing his best to comfort his partner and trying to ignore the rising tide of dread threatening to overwhelm him. Perhaps this time there really was nothing he could do.


End file.
